Perpetual Heaven
by azazemon
Summary: The earth is ripped from orbit by a strange machine, and lined up with other planets in a certain order. Now it's a race against time, space, and mutant alien freaks to free their planet from the alien grip, and find out why their planet was taken.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Shaft_**

It was a seemingly beautiful day in Konoha.

Everyone was in high spirits, joyfully doing their everyday chores.

Suddenly, the sky grew dim, as something blocked out the sun.

Everyone looked up to see a gigantic structure in the sky?

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know..." Kiba muttered,"But, that looks like...a building?"

"It's more than that," Shino added,"look the way their positioned, horizontal."

The large structure moved passed them and stopped.

After a moment, it occurred to everyone that something was coming down towards them.

A pole twice the size of the city went straight into the ground, shaking the ground.

There was a brief pause, then more shaking, then finally nothing.

"What the hell?" Tsunade said walking out her office.

The guards approached the pole slowly.

When they were certain it wasn't dangerous, they began to answer what it is.

"Hmm, maybe we'll find our answer up there." Kakashi said pointing towards the sky.

"But, that's all the way in space!" Sakura said.

"Yes, but, we could climb as high as we could to get a better view. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" Naruto declared.

_Of course he would.._Everyone thought.

"Probably better if I go first."Kakashi sighed.

As he climbed up, others began to follow.

After what seemed like an eternity of climbing, they broke through the clouds.

"That's strange..." Yamato said.

"Yeah, I know." Kakashi added.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"There's still an abundant supply of air. We're nearly at the atmosphere, but there's still plenty of fresh air. We should be feeling lightheaded, but I don't feel it." Kakashi answered.

"Should we keep climbing?" Neji asked holding on tightly to the pole.

"As far as we can." Kakashi said.

Before anyone realized it, they were in space.

"The atmoshpere! It's gone!" Yamato said in horror.

"Yeah, whoever these guys are not only ripped us from orbit, but somehow, they're able to keep the planet from dieing by making a fake sun and oxygen." Kakashi said.

When they reached the top of the pole and jumped off, they looked up in amazement.

Earth, wasn't the only planet taken.

Rows of planets surrounded theirs, each one looking completely different from the other.

"It's like some kind of planetary necklace..."Sakura whispered.

"Who the hell is doing this?" Naruto asked.

They all heard an explosion and saw smoke in the distance.

"Guess we'll find out if we go this way." Shikamaru deduced.

They all ran in the direction of the explosion to see the cause of it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Sasuke was standing on a cliff in front of them, looking at something down below; he made no inclination that he heard Naruto, but merely looked down.

When they caught up to him and looked down, they couldn't stop looking either.

There were a band of human teens, fighting off what looked like robots with guns.

One girl, long black hair, light complexion, black karate gi with white tape on her hands and feet knocked one into a wall, and pounded another into the ground.

Another girl, a white kimono on, light complexion, hair that went to her knees, kept her distance, all the while shooting arrows at unsuspecting robots.

One guy, tan, shoulder-length black pants, wearing dress shoes, slacks, and a half button-upped shirt, was ducking an dodging the robots, causing them to shoot or punch one another.

Another guy, light complexion, shoulder-length black hair, wearing a white ninja suite, slashed through the robots with a katana.

The last guy fighting had dark skin, no hair, wearing a black vest, black cargo pants, and black boots, slashed a robots skull with a katana, grabbed one by the throat, the slammed it on the ground.

When he turned around, they all saw a white broadsword on his back.

The only person not fighting, was a guy in a white robe, light complexion, short brown hair, who was fiddling with some devices.

"Found it!" the guy said pulling a lever.

The robots stopped, and crumbled to the ground.

"Aww, I was having fun!" The girl in the black gi whined.

"Well, I could've left it on if we weren't in a rush Sam." The guy told her.

Suddenly, the girl in the white kimono shot an arrow towards the ninja above.

Kakashi caught the arrow, impressed that she heard them, and that she aimed for between his eyes.

"More bots? I thought you hit the lever Tom!" Sam said.

"I did!" Tom answered.

"Show yourself! We know you're there! Helena anyway!" Sam yelled in their direction, not knowing what she was yelling at.

They all dropped to the ground, and the others readied themselves for another fight.

"Hold on now, we're not here to fight." Kakashi said with his hands held forward.

"Well why else would you come here?" Sam asked in hostility.

"Out planet was just snatched out of orbit. We're here to figure out why." Kakashi answered.

"Oh, then we have the same goal." Tom said.

Everyone calmed down.

"Well, I guess an introduction is in order. I'm Tom, the hyperactive female fighter here is Sam, the girl who tried to kill you is Helena, the dressed up fellow is Matt, the ninja is Shawn, and our juggernaut Nori." Tom said motioning towards them all.

Everyone but Shawn and Nori said hi or even smiled, they glared at everyone.

They heard a gurgling sound beneath them and looked down.

A blue sphere of what looked like water was rising from beneath them.

Everyone moved out of the way as it crashed through the floor.

"What the hell?" Sam asked touching it.

It rippled where she touched it, and then it began to glow.

A liquid arm grabbed hers and dragged the her.

"Sam!" Matt yelled jumping in after her.

"Well that was smart..."Helena said sarcastically.

Matt suddenly looked as though something was grabbing him by the throat.

He shook it off, grabbed a struggling Sam, and pushed her out before being pulled out by everyone else.

"What...the hell...was that?" He asked catching his breath.

"Well, we know it wasn't water." Helena said.

Tom walked up to it and rested his hand on it.

He looked like he was listening to something.

He took his hand off looked lost.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Sam asked getting up.

"This isn't water,"

"NO DUH!"

"These things were born one billionth of a second after the big bang..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Ladder_**

"What do you mean 'the first'?" Sam asked in confusion.

Tom scratched his head,"Okay, I'll start from the beginning: These guys were born one-billionth of a second after the universe. Think of them as our ancestors of sorts. At the same time, they were born with an enormous amount of knowledge, so they're like scientists."

"Okay you've lost me." Matt said scratching his head.

"They're made up of chemicals and matter that make atoms, so their physical make-up is completely different than ours; inn a way, they're like shapeshifters."

"But why did they capture our world, along with all the others?" Naruto asked.

"Well, from what i've seen-"

"Seen?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah! He's the intellectual psychic of the group." Sam said.

"Ah."

"From what I've seen, for all these billions of years they've traveled across the universe, experimenting and answering their own little questions about life. Now, though, they've come upon their most pressing and mysterious question: Life after death."

"So why the planets?"

"These creatures don't rely on hope, faith, or any other kind of emotion for that matter. For them, their answer to any question must be there in front of them, must be visible and tangible. It is with this machine that we come in."

"How?"

"Well, don't most or all of us believe that when you die you end up somewhere else?"

"More or less." Kakashi said.

"Exactly. This machine isn't designed to harm or destroy the planets, what they're trying to do, through the faith and belief of every thinking being in the galaxy, is make their own heaven."

"How do they plan on using us to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"They're using the principles of metaphysics as their basis for this thing, this 'ladder to heaven'. I really have no clue how this machine works, but these guys seem to know what they're doing, and it looks like they're running out of time."

"What do you mean?"

"They're dieing, that's the reason they're doing this. They don't know what happens to you when you die, well besides decomposition, but spiritually they have no idea what's in store for them, and it scares them. Their whole society is based on nothing but facts, they never stay with guesses. The purpose of this machine is to create their own perpetual heaven."

"I still don't see the point of taking planets and putting them on the thing." Neji said.

"On each one of these planets is one of their kind that was planted there to observe the species and their own ideas of a perpetual heaven. I guess now that they feel they have enough info, the one who were planted their need to be returned."

"How do they plan on doing that?"

"By taking the planet they were on and powering up this thing so that the...yeah, this is where I get complicated so I'll just say they need their 'spies' so they can make their own heaven."

Another explosion coming from the inside of the machinery.

When they arrived, they all saw what looked like a beam of energy between two poles being attacked by red men.

"Well, the problem are those guys."

"Who are they?" Nori asked.

"These guys are their enemies. Think of them as the religious officials opposing gay marriage. These guys think that this machine is an insult to their god, and now I guess they want to destroy it." Tom said.

"Should we let them?" Sai asked.

"No, if they destroy this machine then the gravity from all these planets will make them crash into each other." Tom said.

Matt sighed, "You know, it'd be nice if we could destroy one thing without causing another problem."

The robots of that section were out and attempting to dispose of the crimson invaders, but were handled quickly.

The red men soon turned their attention to the new arrivals, and attacked.

"Well we haven't made any move towards them, but I guess we might as well stop them." Helena said shooting one in the head.

It crumpled and fell to the floor, where its body vanished.

As more red men joined in, more people jumped in.

Soon the red men were overwhelmed and retreated.

As everyone celebrated their victory, Tom went to inspect the machine.

"Well this isn't good."

"Oh what now? Not even five minutes of celebration before we worry again?" Matt whined.

"No, those...red men, have gotten into their files and found where their spies are located. We need to head to those planets and find them before those guys find and kill them."

"We need to search...all those planets?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No, luckily they didn't delete or damage the files, so we just have to search a few. Here" pairs of goggles appeared and he handed a pair to everyone,"these goggles should help us locate their spies. Beings with a blue glow around them are your targets."

"Where are you going to be?" Shawn asked.

"I'll be here repairing any damage those guys did to this machine. If this falls apart then we can kiss our planets goodbye. You guys should split up into groups, that way you could cover more plants."

"Good plan Captain Obvious." Matt said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Split_**

"How should we split up?" Asuma asked.

"I'd suggest each of you go with one of us. We know many things about each of these planets." Sam suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Kurenai agreed.

"Wait, Nori, I'll need you and someone else to go a couple of planets and take out some of those red man religious officials. Perhaps with their deaths their whole government will crumble." Tom said.

"It could also spark the opposite." Nori said.

"Yeah, it's a clean split between the outcomes, but this way at least their commanders will be out of the way." Tom said.

Nori sighed and looked back towards everyone, surveying them.

"You." He said pointing at Sasuke,"You look skilled, let's go I wanna get this done quickly."

Nori jumped off and Sasuke, glaring, jumped after him.

"Well that just leaves four of us and four groups of you." Sam said.

"I can hardly contain my joy." Helena said sarcastically.

"I'll go with them." Shawn said nodding his head towards Gai's team,"they look capable."

"You will not be disappointed." Lee said giving him a thumbs up and a twinkling smile along with Gai.

Neji, Tenten, and Shawn looked at each other in a silent conversation.

"Let's go." Shawn said.

"I'll go with you guys!" Sam declared pointing at Team Kakashi.

"You know, now that I think about it, she's like a female Naruto..." Kakashi whispered.

"I'll take the team with the giant canine!" Matt said happily.

"Guess that leaves me with you all." Helena said in despair.

"Don't worry toots, I don't look forward to working with you either." Shikamaru said.

"Glad to see us agreeing on something already." Helena shot back, turning to go.

"Remember guys! Those planets will be in chaos! Be careful not to do anything stupid!" Tom yelled after them.

"Where are we going first?" Sasuke asked Nori.

"These red guys have six planets, each one with a high ranking religious leader. Each leader is a priest of a different branch of their religion. The first one we're gonna hit is war."

"Why war?"

"Kill the difficult one first, that way the rest will be a cakewalk."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Team Kakashi were running down one of the poles in a tan, desert looking planet.

"If you guys don't mind me asking...what's the deal with you guys and that one kid with the rope on his back?"

"Who Sasuke? He's an old friend we're trying to get back." Kakashi answered first.

"Oh, I'm guessing you guys have a dismal past then."

"You could say that."

"In a way, he reminds me of Nori."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when you look at them both you see some guy who obviously doesn't like to smile, and looks like they'll cut off off your arm if you wave at em. Only problem with Nori is that his parents were scientists."

"What, he's an experiment."

"He was born, so he's still human, but they took him away from his parents right after he was born, and ran all kinds of tests and experiments on him. Pretty soon they created the ultimate weapon that didn't want to take orders from them. Ironic no?" Sam said with a smile,"Oh, we're here."

They landed on the sand and looked out in the horizon.

"This planet is called Khund, home of the Theragonds...they're like ant-men surrounded by carnivorous sand worms and sand rays."

"How big are these sand worms and rays?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, the worms are about 40 feet, the rays about ten. They won't get us so long as we don't set foot on the soft sand, that's their homes."

"Okay, so how are we gonna locate our target?" Naruto asked.

"With these goggles I guess." Sai said putting his on.

"I don't see anything!" Naruto whined.

Suddenly, they heard things yelling and ran towards the source.

What Team Kakashi saw, besides Sam, blew their minds.

They looked like men, except they had the head of an ant, and their skin looked black and hard.

They were all surrounding one gray ant-man.

With their goggles on they could see the blue aura surrounding him.

The ant-men surrounding him were yelling, but it sounded more like loud clicking.

"I think they know who he is, and now they're pissed that he's the reason their planet is part of this chain." Sam said uneasily.

"I agree." Kakashi said.

"Well, we'd best get to saving him." Yamato said.

Before they could do anything, one of the ant-men backed up into the soft sand.

The earth began to shake as something shot from the ground and towered over them.

Sakura held in a scream as giant worm's mouth parted into eleven mouths to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

"Oh crap..."Sam whispered.

The ant-man who backed into the sand now ran from it.

Faster than any could react, the worm's long tongue grabbed the ant-man and dragged him into it's mouth.

"Had to be the giant worm; couldn't be a cuddly bunny." Sam said charging.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mysterious Past_**

"Helena," Shikamaru called as they approached a jungle-like planet,"what's the deal with your friends?"

"As in, why do they act the way they do?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the only two who are still somewhat mysterious to us are Shawn and Nori."

"How come?" Ino asked.

"Well, they only thing I know about Shawn is that he was a ninja like you guys, except he left his village."

"Why?" Asuma asked.

"Whenever I ask him, he usually changes the subject. I suspect it was something personal that he hasn't gotten over."

"What about Nori?"Choji asked.

"Well, what we know about him is what he can remember."

"He has amnesia?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess that's what you could call it. Even Tom wasn't able to find the answer when he went through his head."

"Who is Tom really?" He asked again as they headed down the pole.

"Tom is our telekinetic psychic. He's also incredibly smart so he plays the role of the strategist. He's only with us because his race is one of a very heavy religion. For them, his ability, even you guys and your jutsu, are a crime against whatever god they worship. He was an outcast most of his childhood, and worked his ass off through books to prove that he was useful to them. What he began to realize is that the smarter he got, the stronger his telekinesis and telepathy became. Of course he wasn't the only one to figure that out. When his people realized that this boy could at any time annihilate with his abilities, they attempted to kill him. They weren't that good at hiding their thoughts from him and he found out. Rather than stay and fight for his life, he left, that's when he ran into Sam and Matt."

"What're their stories?" Ino asked.

"Well, Sam comes from a family where you always have to fight to get what you want. In a way, it made her fearless and hardheaded; she always charges into battle first."

"Kinda reminds me of Naruto." Asuma said with a smile.

"Matt's mother was a whore, and his dad was the pimp. His childhood was under his dad's wing, who taught him that women were objects that were, by birthright, his to command. He believed him for a while, before he met us." Helena smiled,"I'll never forget the beating he got from Sam when he grabbed her by the butt."

"What about you?" Ino asked.

"My family was rich and wealthy, and they spoiled me and my brother."

"Why did you leave?"

"They were snobs; to them anyone who didn't have wealth was like bacteria. They tried to pass that little belief on to me, but by that time I had made valuable friends who didn't have wealth."

They finally reached the ground.

They were in a forest where the trees stretched to the sky.

"Okay, this is a jungle planet. The name of it is an animal's roar, which is why we don't have a human name on it. Everything here is an animal, but those guys planted a spy here...well, I don't know what they expect to get, but let's got get it."Helena said unsheathing her bow.

"So we're looking for something that will give off a blue glow?" Choji asked.

"Exactly, so it shouldn't be hard to find." Ino said.

"Unless we're on the wrong side of the planet." Helena said dully.

There was a screech that sounded like a bird dying, followed by the roar of something bigger.

"Let's find this guy and get the hell out of here." Helena said with some fear.

With their goggles on, they found their target to be a bird that hopped with an injured wing.

"I wonder if that was the guy we're suppose to get."

The same roar was heard again, only it was much closer.

The bird saw them and hopped towards them, hopelessly flapping its good wing to increase the jumping distance.

The same roar echoed through the trees once again, this time accompanied by heavy footsteps.

A clawed hand grabbed the bark of the tree followed by the face of a very toothy snake's head.

It looked at them and smiled, then bellowed the same roar that caused the bird to jump faster.

The creature lunged for it then stopped, like it was paralyzed.

Shikamaru turned around and ran, so did the creature, straight into a tree.

As the jutsu wore off, everyone ran with Ino clutching the bird.

The creature rose to give chase, but was attacked by small bat-like creatures who were residents of the tree it disturbed.

"All right, that was easy and fast. Let's get this guy to Tom." Helena said as they ran back up the pole.


End file.
